


Canephora

by HollywoodCassieCage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodCassieCage/pseuds/HollywoodCassieCage
Summary: MC brings up getting a pet with Jaehee, something Jaehee has never shown much enthusiasm for





	Canephora

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of working on something much longer and more substantial, I came up with this, because distracting myself from a writing project with more writing is apparently how I do things now. It's based on a headcanon I have that Jaehee loves birds. Hope it's enjoyable at least!

“Jaehee?”

“Hm?”

They were sitting curled up on the sofa together, Jaehee’s head was on MC’s shoulder and MC’s hand was stroking her hair. It had been a busy day at the café today, and Jaehee was glad to finally be able to relax with her girlfriend. There was nothing to disturb their peace, nothing to distract them from this moment. 

“How would you feel about getting a pet?” MC asked.

Oh. Jaehee stiffened against MC, and she must have felt it, because she quickly added, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. I just thought I would ask.”

Jaehee wasn’t much of an animal lover, as MC knew. MC, on the other hand, loved animals, which Jaehee knew. She was always pointing out dogs to Jaehee when they went out, and she followed countless “cute animal” accounts on social media. Plus, Jumin had brought Elizabeth the 3rd to MC’s birthday party, despite knowing that Jaehee would be opposed to it. MC had tried to act annoyed on Jaehee’s behalf as well, but Jaehee could tell that she was thrilled to have a cat in the apartment. At least cleaning up the fur left behind by the cat had been easier with two people.

Still, MC had never brought up wanting a pet with Jaehee until now. Jaehee didn’t really love the idea, but maybe she could do it for MC. 

“We could consider it,” Jaehee said slowly. “What kind of pet would you want?”

“Really?” MC was obviously trying not to sound too excited. “I mean, you’re really okay with it? I know you’re not a huge fan of pets.”

“But you are, and raising a pet with you might be different,” Jaehee said. “As long as we agree on the type of pet we get, right?”

“Yes, of course!” MC kissed the top of her head. “Thanks, Jaehee.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’ve only agreed to consider it.”

“Still, the fact that you’re even considering it is amazing.”

There was one thing that Jaehee wanted to rule out right away, however. “We’re not getting a cat.”

Jaehee felt MC’s body shake with laughter. “That’s fair. No cats. How do you feel about dogs?”

“Better than cats,” was as much praise as Jaehee could muster.

“We could get something hypoallergenic, so we won’t have to deal with fur.”

MC knew what would sell with Jaehee it seemed. “That could work. I also don’t want something that will slobber too much. And something easy to train. And something small.”

“I think we could find something like that,” MC said. “We also don’t have to get a dog, though. We can get something else. Do you like rabbits?”

“Don’t they poop everywhere?”

“Okay, how about ferrets?”

“I heard that they smell really bad.”

“Rats?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“I was, I figured you wouldn’t go for that one,” MC said. “We’ll find something we both like, I’m sure of it.”

Jaehee sighed. She really did want to find something for MC, but it was hard to imagine herself with any pet. She never had pets when she lived with her parents, and her aunt wouldn’t allow any pets in the house when Jaehee lived with her, so she’d never had an opportunity to raise an animal. The only time she had taken care of one was when Jumin would leave his cat with her, and that had never exactly been a pleasant experience for Jaehee. She could never really understand why Elizabeth the 3rd was so important to Jumin, and she didn’t know how capable she would be of raising her own pet.

*

In the days that followed, Jaehee and MC would often visit pet shops after work to try and find something Jaehee would like. They had ruled out rodents, fish, and reptiles. They had found a few dogs that matched Jaehee’s criteria for what she would tolerate, but she was still a bit hesitant to adopt one. MC kept reassuring her that they didn’t have to get anything that Jaehee didn’t want, but she could tell that MC was disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm. 

When Jaehee woke up on Sunday morning, the first she did was search for websites about pet care and pet adoption, hoping that some of it might help her find something she would like. They always closed the café on Sunday, but Jaehee tended to be an early riser. She was always up before MC, who Jaehee had quickly learned was not a morning person.

Jaehee had woken up particularly early that day, but she didn’t mind so much. It was a peaceful morning, and the birds chirping outside the window made for pleasant background sound. She had always liked listening to the sweet, melodic singing of birds in the morning.

In fact, now that she was thinking about it, she had always liked birds. Even as a child, she had loved seeing the large, colorful birds in zoos. They were always her favorite.

Jaehee browsed the website she was on and came across a section on pet birds. How to care for them, what species were available and the benefits of each… yes, maybe she could find something she liked after all. Why hadn’t she thought about it before?

She wanted to wake up MC and talk to her about getting a bird right now, but decided against. She could let MC sleep in while she did some research of her own.

*

“Maybe one day we can work our way up to getting a dog, but for now this is okay, right?”

“It’s perfect, Jaehee.”

Their new, beautiful yellow cockatiel perched in the large cage they had placed in their living room. MC had loved the idea of getting a bird when Jaehee spoke to her about it, and after taking a few days to decide which breed they wanted, they had finally brought their new pet home. According to numerous websites, cockatiels were intelligent, affectionate and easily trained and cared for. Jaehee and MC agreed that a cockatiel was exactly what they wanted.

“What should we name her?” Jaehee asked.

“I was thinking ‘Elizabeth the 3rd’,” MC said.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Jaehee said and MC laughed.

“You should name her,” MC said. “You did pick her out.”

“We picked her out together.”

“But it was your idea to get a bird.”

“Fine.” Jaehee was secretly glad that MC was letting her name the bird, since she had already chosen a name. She pretended to think about it for a minute before she said, “I want to name her Canephora.”

MC’s expression was blank. “What does that mean?”

Jaehee frowned. “It’s another term for robusta coffee. You work in a coffee shop, MC, you should know this.”

“You were always the expert, not me. But it’s a great name,” MC said. She kissed Jaehee cheek. “And I know you picked it out days ago.”

“Well, thanks for not fighting me on it,” Jaehee said. She opened the bird cage and coaxed Canephora onto her arm. It was still a bit nerve-wracking to have an animal on her like this, but it was something she could get used to. With her other hand she stroked Canephora’s soft feathers, and was rewarded with a quiet tweet. Yes, she thought, Canephora would be a wonderful addition to their home.


End file.
